


good thing

by orphan_account



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: M/M, its fluff. thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its me, naming every chapter after an ethan slater song title





	1. and if my words don’t come out as clear

‘there. thats every blanket and pillow i could find in our apartment, complimented by popcorn and movie marathons.’

the redhead grinned, grabbing one of the dvds off of the rack and placing it into the dvd player, standing up and smiling proudly at his hard work.

‘do you like it?’ his eyes shimmered with anticipation, reflecting the bright glow from the tv.

‘well... its okay...’  
said the pink haired man, who was nestled in the blanket fort they built together, which was glowing dimly with white string lights, pillows in every corner.  
patrick was draped lazily over the pile of pillows while chewing thoughtfully on the popcorn.

the shorter man’s smile dropped slightly.

‘its just missing something... my bff, snuggled beside me?’

that smile returned quickly to his freckled face, accompanied by a soft blush as he shuffled over on his haunches, into the blanket fort and sitting beside his friend.

‘well, i sure can fix your little problem...’

he sat beside patrick, scooting closer to him, pulling the covers over him, spreading his legs in front of him and allowing his friend’s arm to drape around his shoulder. he grinned softly as he pressed a gentle kiss into his neck.

‘how is it now?’

‘its perfect, buddy. thank you.’

bobby sighed contently, the people-pleaser part of him happy that his bff was happy as he was. he turned his focus over to the star wars movie that he had put on, after an in-depth conversation about whether the new hope or the force awakens was better, eventually settling on the idea that old never goes out of style.  
while the sounds of TIE fighters and various ‘pew-pews’ were loud and clear from the tv, bobby couldnt help but snuggle even closer to patrick, listening intently to his soft and steady heartbeat, to his gentle breathing. as if on cue, patrick noticed bobby nuzzling into him needily, as if they were the 2 last people on earth and he was about to vanish.

‘you okay, buddy?’ pat’s gentle voice, part joking and part geniune concern broke the silence. he moved his hand to run it through bobby’s hair, massaging his scalp, moving his other hand to rest on his thigh.

‘mnh... im fine, just a little bit tired is all.’ the hand soothingly petting his scalp sent him into a blissful trance, causing him to yawn sleepily.

‘well, try not to fall asleep yet bobby, we’re just getting to the good parts.’

a light giggle.  
‘i wouldnt dare miss it, pat.’

he resumed trying his best to keep his eyes glued on the screen, focusing on the zooming starfighters and bright lazers. his mind wandered off anyhow, back to patrick.  
theyd been friends since kids, always doing everything together. whether it was seeing who could blow the biggest bubble (patrick), or who could hold their breath the longest (bobby, but almost passed out), theyd always find themselves laughing themselves to tears, right next to eachother.  
it’d be times like these, bobby would realize how lucky he was, to have someone like him beside him his whole life, even at his worst. from when he worked himself to tears for a test but failed anyways, to when he got accepted as frycook at his favourite local burger joint, he was there beside him, wiping his tears or giving him a celebratory bear hug.  
it almost didnt seem fair to him.  
he was sometimes too busy to go outside for their weekly walk on the beach, or to congratulate him on defeating the gym leader in a game.  
but patrick would just sweep him up in his arms, give him a smooch on the cheek, and forgive him as if it was nothing at all.  
he was always there, offering unlimited friendship, love and admiration, for free. he was truly lucky to have someone like him, to have someone with a lazy smile always on his lips, to have someone who woke up every morning exhausted, hugging bobby from behind sleepily as he cooked eggs, to have someone who’s hugs felt like the safest place in the world-

bobby was lucky as hell, no doubt. 

‘patrick?’ a timid voice spoke softly.

‘mhmm?’ a gentle questioning response.

‘you know i love you, right?’ a sweet and sappy reminder, dripping with love, masking an anxious ask for reassurance. 

bobby sat up, sitting with his knees under him beside patrick, letting a hand rest on patrick’s shoulder.

patrick noticed the subtle change of tone in bobby’s voice. he shifted a bit to face him, almost laughing outloud at the sudden question. 

‘of course, buddy! what makes you ask...?’

bobby paused, his mind thumbing through words to put the right sentence together. 

‘i...i just wanted you to know, thats all. i really love you. i do. a lot.’  
he shifted, why was this suddenly so hard for him? he fumbled to say something to his friend, who lifted a hand to bobby’s cheek, a gentle touch accompanied by eyes laced with concern. 

‘and, you know i love everything you do. how you get all needy and touchy in the mornings, and how your voice sounds when you wake up, and how your eyes shine when you tell a funny joke, and how...-‘ 

the words tumbled out of the redhead like water from a faucet, things he noticed in patrick nobody else wouldve, everything he loved about him.  
the shorter man exhaled a gentle breath, full of admiration and adoration, bobby staring back with bright eyes glimmering with intimacy, into patrick’s wide, caring and warm. 

‘i just- love everything about you. you’re the best thing to happen to me. and i hope you know that.’

bobby paused, leaning back, flickering his eyes away, words stuck in his throat. he swallowed.

‘i-i think thats all i needed to get out of my system.’

while bobby was pretty certain that pat wouldn’t react negatively, a lump of anxiety still formed in his throat. what would he say next, if anything??  
the air was thick with a suffocating silence.

he opens his mouth to say something, to apologize, or to say more, or maybe-

but his racing thoughts are cut off as he is greeted with the sparkling sensation of patrick’s lips on his own.  
he barely has time to process anything, his head spinning.  
he feels pat’s warm strong hands quicky rush to hold bobby’s face in his hands, reassuring and gentle, easing him through the kiss.  
bobby moans softly, finding himself grabbing at patrick’s faded button up that was thrown over a pink shirt, gripping needily, wanting more, more, more.  
at first, the kiss was slightly awkward, messy and uncoordinated, noses bumping and teeth clacking. but after a few breathy moans and gasps, they found that they learned the ways that the other moved, bobby leaning his head to one side to allow patrick to have easier access to him.  
pat bit bobby’s lip cautiously, careful not to be too harsh. bobby grinned softly through the kiss, the reality of everything still setting in. 

suprisingly, bobby was the one to pull away, more for air than anything else.  
his hair was a mess from pat running his hands through it, and panting heavily from lack of oxygen, blushing heavily, eyes lidded and glimmering with love. he glanced back to pat, who was breathing deeply through his nose, blushing even harder than his friend, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, simultaneously hiding a shy grin.  
there was a pregnant, deafening silence between the two, starting intensely into the other’s eyes, not sure of what to happen next.  
there was a stifled snort from one, then a poorly hidden giggle from the other, the both of them bursting into laughter soon after, the ridiculousness of it all almost too much for the two friends.  
after a long session of laughing, they both managed to somehow regain their composure, wiping tears and catching their breath, making eye contact once more, this time, one of them speaking up. 

‘im- i dont know what- im- sorry. i hope that was okay.’ patrick said. 

bobby looked back at him, a grin quickly spreading across his lips. 

‘are- are you serious? that was... gosh-  
perfect. better than any blanket fort or movie marathon.’

he sat back again, running a hand through his hair.

‘oh, thats good. im glad you liked it.’  
patrick grinned back.  
‘you know im- im willing to do that again. not now, but later maybe?’

bobby pulled patrick into a tight hug.  
‘that sounds perfect.’  
he tucked himself back under the layers of blankets, leaning against patrick and kissing his neck softly.  
‘c’mon, lets finish this movie, buddy.’


	2. closet door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its me, naming every chapter after an ethan slater song title

bobby was awoken by his phone alarm on his bedstand, eyes fluttering open as he yawned and reached to shut it off. he sat up and stretched, letting his head lean backwards against the headboard as he sighed contently. he let his eyes wander to his boyfriend, sleeping soundly beside him, rolling over to face bobby as he groped blindly at the air. 

‘mhn... bobby... come back to sleep...’

pat groaned softly, shifting in his half-awake-but-mostly-asleep daze.   
bobby giggled gently, thumbing a hand through patrick’s pink hair, causing patrick to exhale contently and lean into the subtle touch. after a few minutes of bobby running his hands in pat’s hair, patrick finally yawned and opened his eyes, stretching under the soft white covers. he glanced upwards, his eyes meeting bobby’s as he smiled gently. 

‘morning...’

bobby grinned back, hand moving from pat’s hair to his face, caressing his cheek soothingly. 

‘the prince finally awakes.’

‘do i get morning kisses?’

bobby raised a brow.   
‘maybe if you get out of bed, then we can work it out.’

patrick groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.  
‘ugh, dont i even get a little smooch or something?’

bobby stretched once more, raising his arms over his head. he threw his legs over the bed, walking over to the closet, throwing on a soft sweatshirt to warm himself up from the winter chill in the morning air.   
he padded over back to the bed, squatting down to face patrick, who’s arms were dangling lazily off of the mattress. bobby leaned forwards to kiss patrick tenderly, showing the intense amount of love and admiration he had for his boyfriend. bobby pulled back, grinning.

‘how was that for a smooch?’

patrick whined at the loss of touch. ‘c’mon, dont i get more?’

‘get out of bed first and eat your eggs, pat.’   
bobby tapped patrick lightly on the nose teasingly, forcing a grumble out of the pink haired man. bobby trotted out of the room, into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two.  
‘my eggs will wake you right up!’

patrick sighed, stepping out of bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, yawning as he followed bobby out of the bedroom. having somebody as energetic and optimistic as his boyfriend could be tiring at times, but mornings would definitely be a lot more dull without him.

‘right behind ya, buddy.’

patrick sat down on the chair in front of the kitchen counter, grabbing his phone and scrolling through twitter, in hopes of waking himself up a little more.   
he listened to bobby open the refrigerator, humming softly to a tune he faintly remembered hearing on the radio a while ago. the meer melodic sound of bobby’s gentle voice made patrick blush and smile softly, standing up and walking towards his boyfriend, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on bobby’s head.  
bobby chuckled, hands intertwining with patrick’s.

‘looks like somebody’s touchy today, huh?’

patrick laughed, leaning down to pepper bobby’s neck and jawline with soft kisses.   
‘but you love it.’

‘of course.’


	3. and a fire in our lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: im naming my chapter after lyrics from ethan slater songs instead of song titles

‘im so glad youre back home.’ 

a tired whisper broke the silence in the bedroom.   
patrick and bobby were laying in their bed, legs tangled as they gazed into eachother’s eyes, patrick’s hand caressing bobby’s cheek. bobby tucked a stray tuft of hair behind patrick’s ear. 

‘i am too.’ bobby whispered back.

pat leaned forwards, letting his face rest in bobby’s chest, pulling him closer and sighing. it was slightly unusual for bobby, as patrick would’ve normally been the big spoon, but he let patrick do what he needed to to help heal from the events of the volcano.   
it was only yesterday when it’d happened, but it felt like just seconds ago. it felt like seconds ago, when the news spread quickly to everyone in town. it felt like seconds ago when everywhere you went, people were in a panic, scurrying and wondering what to do, or what was going to happen. it felt like seconds ago, bobby saw sandy in tears as she hid from the mob. it felt like seconds ago when patrick and bobby threw insults back and forth, insisting that they didnt need eachother in the first place, that they were better off without eachother. 

patrick was the one who he felt was most affected by everything. the moment he had bobby back in his arms on the mountain, he broke down, clutching bobby’s crisp shirt, sobbing apologies and promising to never leave him again.   
bobby was shocked for a second, he’d never seen patrick break down. he was always strong and willing to be the shoulder whom his friends cried on, but seeing patrick cry made bobby almost instantly hold him tightly, whispering ‘its okay, its okay, i forgive you, i love you’ over and over again into his ear. 

bobby pulled patrick closer to him protectively, rubbing his back and petting his hair. patrick whimpered helplessly at the contact, quivering as he gripped bobby’s shirt tightly.

‘shhh, im right here, im staying where i am.’ bobby soothed.

patrick let out a choked sob, lifting his head from his chest and wiping away unshed tears from his eyes before kissing his boyfriend lightly.

‘please dont ever leave me again.’

bobby leaned to kiss at the corners of pat’s eyes, tenderly kissing away the his tears, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. 

‘i promise i wont.’

patrick let out one last shaky sob before connecting his lips passionately to bobby’s, tugging him closer to himself.  
bobby tangled a hand into his boyfriend’s hair, letting patrick cling onto him as if he was going to disappear.   
he was just glad he was home.


	4. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a little Spicee so watch out. also im half asleep
> 
> edit: also sorry for like. editing this shitshow everyday because its Shitty but a good concept and i want it to look good so :/

bobby panted harshly, legs trembling slightly as he swallowed thickly, hand still fisted into the white bed. he was laying with his back down on the mattress, brown eyes blindfolded, chest heaving and his stomach damp with sweat and seed. his ginger hair was an absolute mess as he let out one final weak groan (which was a struggle by itself, his voice was incredibly hoarse from screaming), lifting his arm to wipe his brow. the redhead was still swimming in the pure ecstasy from his previous orgasm as he felt the mattress dip beside him, a small groan exiting his plump lips. the blindfold that was knoted snug over his eyes was pulled off, light from the dim lamp next to the bed quickly flooding his vision and blinding his eyes, his arm moving up to cover his eyes in protest. he gasped softly upon feeling a cold, wet rag make gentle contact with his hot skin, the temperature contrast sending a small shudder down his spine. his unclear mind was unfogged slightly as he felt pat’s strong hand brush a stray tuft of ginger hair behind his ear, thumb brushing along bobby’s warm cheek. bobby subconsciously leaned into the touch, head tilting into his boyfriend’s hand, his mind identifying his comforting scent. a small smile formed onto his lips as he opened his eyes slightly.

“how did you like that? did i hurt you at all? you feeling okay?”

pat questioned softly, the rag that was still in his hand making its way up to bobby’s shoulder, gently caressing the silk soft skin there. bobby managed to gather enough energy to yawn back a tired but content,

“im okay, and it was really good pat, thank you.” 

a barely audible sigh of relief left patrick, who reached over to the covers that were pushed to the side, draping them over the two men and settling down beside his boyfriend. he felt bobby shift beside him slightly, eventually finding himself snug next to pat’s side and under him arm, smiling softly to himself when he felt patrick tightening his arm around his shoulder protectively. the two laid snuggled close to eachother, eyes closed but not necessarily resting, just taking in the warmth of the other and the comfortable silence between them. of course bobby, who was never able to handle silence well, spoke up.

“so... bondage, huh?’

patrick blushed immensely, the vivid images of bobby from just an hour ago, gagged with his wrists tied and kneeling in front of his boyfriend flooding patrick’s mind. he used his arm that was wrapped around bobby to playfully smack him in the head.

“oh my god, shut up! this was ONCE!”

bobby laughed, gently smacking his boyfriend back in the shoulder. 

“well, hey, i liked it. i mean, sure it was new, but like a good new? and YOU sure seemed to like it a LOT, sooo...”

he grinned, voice lilting up at the end. patrick rolled his eyes, desperately attempting to ignore the visible growing blush on his face. 

“be quiet, nerd.”

though his face was still resting flat against pat’s pec and thus being unable to see his face, bobby could almost hear the playful grin on his boyfriend’s face. bobby raised a brow, but bit back any more witty remarks he way have had, letting himself settle down again and shift until he was comfortably snug against his boyfriend. the arm returned again to around his shoulders, fingertips pressing into skin. he inhaled deeply and sighed contently, wanting nothing more but to have this moment last forever. pat briefly leaned over to turn the lamp off, the small click echoing through the bedroom, and engulfing the two in darkness.

“goodnight, pat.” bobby mumbled sleepily, pressing a short but tender kiss onto patrick’s shoulder. 

patrick smiled softly, pressing his nose into that silky soft ginger hair and planting a gentle kiss on his scalp. 

“goodnight, buddy.”


End file.
